The Final Shot
by Dubstep24
Summary: Inspired by "Amazing" by Kanye West. ONE-SHOT. This wasn't just a game. Its my passion. KYOKO/BASKETBALL SHOT.


**Hey Guys! Its DreamerImagination! XD anyway, This One-Shot is for my character Kyoko, called the final shot!**

**Inspired By: Amazing by Kanye West and NBA Playoffs 2013**

**Heres the catch: Its the finals for the basketball games at Tokyo high, and their going against their rivals for the playoffs. Kyoko is the team leader and she's been feeling sick on the big day.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Swish._

The crowd goes wild. The stomps on the bleaches and the applauses of the fans of the Tokyo Tigers. It was the beginning of the first quarter and Tokyo was leading by 10 points already since 5 minutes have passed. Kyoko was directing her teammates with strategies on how to defeat their opponents and win the championship.

"Kyoko? Are you alright?"Kaoru asked Kyoko. Kyoko looked at her as The team was surprised by her appearance. Her skin was slightly pale while her eyes were slowly losing their color and her hair was becoming dull,but barely noticable.

"Kyoko are you sure you're going to be able to play? You seem sick."Ginger, Kyoko's teammate asked her.

"I'll be fine."Kyoko said as she put in her hands at the center. "Ready?"

"Ready!"the team shouted.

"1,2,3 TIGERS!"The team cried out in pride as they ran to the court. Each of the team members were covering their opponents as Kyoko grabbed the ball and the referee blew the whistle.

Kyoko then began to bounce the ball as she slowly walked forward and noticed the team captain of their rivals was guarding her.

_Damn, She's the toughest girl on the team._

Kyoko then began to dribble as her teammates tried to be open for her to pass. Kyoko then looked at the scoreboard as she realized she only had 10 seconds to shoot or it would be a time violation.

She then jumped up as the ball shot out of her hands and flew up. One of the rivals tried to jump up and block it,but it already made the net by the time she jumped.

Tokyo was now leading 20 - 10 with only 7 minutes left before the quarter ends.

The rival's team captain had the ball as Kyoko began to guard her. The captain passed the ball but Kaoru stole it and passed it to Ginger as she dunked it.

The crowd shouted and scream.

The rival team had the ball as the captain began to dribble. Kyoko had her eyes focused on the ball; she knew how important this championship was to Tokyo. If they win, theres a good chance the team can be the ones to advance to the World Basketball Tournament in the 2014 season. The captain then began to race toward the hoop, with Kyoko in pursuit. The center for the Tokyo Tigers, Angel, jumped up and blocked the dunk from the captain. She fell to the ground as the referees call a foul.

The crowd began to roar with boos and yells, telling them it wasn't a foul. The referees then gave the ball to the captain as she shot two free throws, making both.

The Tokyo Tigers were leading by 2 points as the score is 34 — 32. There was only 10 seconds left in the quarter. Kaoru had the ball and she decided to run in and make a dunk.

The crowd cheered as the buzzer went off for the end of th quarter. The teams went back to their sides of the court, taking a break and listening to the coach's strategies.

"Alright Tigers, listen to Kyoko. She'll know how to go against these guys."The coach said.

Kyoko splashed some cold water on her face and looked at the team, who were giving her looks of curiousity. "Stay with the person you're assigned to."

"Kyoko,what about offense? The Captain, Yolanda, she's tough." Angel replied.

"Offense doesn't matter at this point. They're catching up pretty quick on us. First is Defense, once you lay a finger on that ball, take it and make a shot. We can't give up girls, we gave too much to give in."Kyoko said as she smiled.

"You heard her!"The coach said as they did their cheer and went back to the court.

As the second quarter started, Kyoko had the ball and looked around to see if any of her teammates were open. Suddenly, the team captain pushed Ginger down, eventually for her to tear her muscle in her leg.

The refs called a foul as Ginger's team argued with the rival team and them. Kyoko and Kaoru helped Ginger up. From the corner of Angel's eyes she saw Yolanda laugh.

"YOU LITTLE PUNK!"Angel shouted as she dropped the ball and punched Yolanda. Kaoru held back Angel and Yolanda's teammate held her back.

The referee blew the whistle and shouted. "SUSPENDED!"

"WHAT?!"Kyoko and the team shouted.

Angel then pushed Kaoru back and she stormed into the locker room, followed by Ginger. the coach of the rival team called a timeout and the coach looked at Kyoko.

"Well?"The coach asked her.

"Put in Lola to take Angel's place, and Sam in Ginger's place."Kyoko sighed.

As The team went into position, the crowd were mumuring among themselves, thinking about the change.

"Why did they suspend Angel?! She had a right to do that!"a boy said.

"Lola and Sam haven't played all season! I hope this is a good decision.."A girl said.

"Damn.."Hiroshi muttered. "Game's tough."

"Don't worry Hiroshi, if Kyoko's team captain, then theres a good chance they'll make it."Butch told him, with Brick and Boomer agreeing.

The second quarter then resumed as Kaoru had the ball, and was looking for any of her teammates wide open. She then saw Kyoko sprinting toward the hoop, as she made a longshot pass and Kyoko jumped up and dunked it in Yolanda's face.

The crowded awed at Kyoko's dunk, whispering.

"Here comes the Black Widow! once angry, theres no stopping her!"

Yolanda had the ball and then sprinted toward Lola, as the crowd expected for her to make a dunk. Lola then jumped up and blocked the shot, as Kaoru grabbed the ball, threw it to Sam as she made a three pointer.

The ball went back and forth until Halftime with the rival team leading by 5 points.

They had a break as Kyoko felt like she couldn't feel her legs. "Kyoko? Are you sure you don't want us to put in Sarah? She can fill you in at least the 3rd quarter."The coach said.

"No coach, the rival team messed with my friends, i'll give them hell."Kyoko responded.

The coach nodded as the team rested for a least 10 to 20 minutes. The Referee blew the whistle, and the team resumed to their positions. the ball was thrown to the rival's side, and the teammate gave it to Yolanda. She smirked and threw the ball toward her teammate and they dunked it. They were now leading by 7 points.

Kaoru then gave the ball to Kyoko. Before Kaoru sprinted toward the hoop, she whispered. "let's do this for Ginger and Angel."

Kaoru sprinted toward the hoop as Kyoko threw it and Kaoru dunked it.

They caught up to 5 points.

Yolanda growled at the cheers the other team was getting. "Zendaya, get their other player out, Daniela."

Zendaya looked at Daniela. She had pale skin, and blonde hair. She's good at three pointers and defense. Zendaya smirked with delight. When Lola was looking for someone who was open, Daniela ran, unaware that Zendaya was running after her. Lola passed the ball, Daniela and Zendaya sprinting toward it. She then pushed Daniela and she tripped, making her twist her ankle.

The referee called the end of the quarter, and Daniela was led out to the locker room.

"Damn it."Kyoko muttered. "Put in Sarah."

The 4th quarter began with the Tigers losing by 5 points still, with 12:00 minutes left. 11 minutes have passed and the Tigers only made a 3 pointer, still behind 2 points.

There was only 1 minute left before the game ended, Kyoko knew she had to make a move or they would lose. She saw Kaoru open, so she threw it. Kaoru sprinted and grabbed the ball, aiming for another of her monster dunks. That didn't happen.

Yolanda blocked it and crashed into her, making Kaoru fall down and injuring her knee.

The referee called a timeout and Kyoko sprinted to the other side of the court only to see Kaoru being lifted up by one of her teammates.

"Kyoko.."Kaoru said.

"Yeah?"Kyoko asked.

Kaoru grabbed her hand.

"Win this for me."Kaoru said.

Kyoko nodded. As she walked toward the coach, she suddenly felt a bit sick.

_Damn it, Come on Kyoko. You went through 3 quarters, you can go one more minute._

As she continued to walk, she felt dizzy and collasped.

The crowded gasped. The team helped her up as she tried to gain composure.

Everyone in the ground began to look at each other. Then Kyoko heard stomping.

"_It's amazing, I'm the reason_

_Everybody fired up this evening_

_I'm exhausted, barely breathing_

_Holding on to what I believe in_

_No matter what you'll never take that from me_

_My reign is as far as your eyes can see_

_It's amazin', so amazin', so amazin', so amazin'_

_It's amazin', so amazin', so amazin', so amazin'_

_It's amazin' _"The crowd chanted. Kyoko looked at them with a smile. She looked at the referee and nodded. The ref blew the whistle and there was only 5.2 seconds left.

Kyoko sprinted toward the hoop with the ball in her hand.

4.2.

She ran as fast as she could.

3.5.

Almost there.

2.1.

almost there.

1.1.

halfway there.

0.5.

Shoot.

The buzzer went off.

_Swish._

The crowd cheered. With that,Everything went black for Kyoko.

She won it.

For her team.


End file.
